In non-removable universal integrated circuit card (UICC) ecosystems, a handset manufacturer should have ability to replace and repair end user devices. When the devices are replaced or repaired, the network subscription information may also need to be transferred from an older device to a newer device. Without a physical SIM-card that can be taken out and inserted into another device, the network subscription is transferred by other means, for example via direct connection between the devices.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices and covers.